


灵魂碎片

by apple_amy



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_amy/pseuds/apple_amy
Summary: 7.1版本出来后，一个对于凯尔萨斯与伊利丹关系的猜测，很可惜，9.0带来了令我失望的惊吓。cp为蛋凯，即伊利丹X凯尔萨斯，部分内容涉及H，部分内容有暴力描写。
Relationships: Illidan Stormrage/Kael'thas Sunstrider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

眼前这个金发白皮肤的矮小精灵，与记忆中的达斯雷玛完全不同，也许应该归咎于万年来的生活习惯改变？  
“我向您发誓效忠，您将是辛多雷的主人。”丝毫不苟的上层精灵宣誓礼仪让伊利丹重新审视着这个年轻的精灵，那双充满了炽热光芒、憧憬着拯救族群希望的眼神，让他想到了自己在黑鸦堡做过的事情——为了赶走恶魔，他将自己的月之助祭全部献祭，汲取他们的法力、他们的生命，最大限度的增幅自己的能力对抗恶魔。  
拉文凯斯领主却对他的行为并不认同，这也导致了他的离开，导致他投奔了萨格拉斯，在“真实”面前选择了刺瞎双目，成为了汲取恶魔能量、猎杀恶魔的猎手。

“你知道向我效忠意味着什么吗？”  
单膝点地宣誓效忠的凯尔萨斯在等待很长时间后，伊利丹问出了这么一句话。  
“辛多雷将生命献给您！”凯尔萨斯昂起头颅高声且坚定地回答，“只要是您下达指示，血精灵会赴汤蹈火在所不惜。”  
坚定而无所畏惧的目光，让伊利丹想起自己在黑鸦堡面对恶魔军团时候爆发的信念。  
“那么，就跟随我去找一个据点，然后我会教给你想要的东西。”  
“感谢您的仁慈。”凯尔萨斯站起了身，整理好身上的衣饰。

“那个孩子跟达斯雷玛很不一样。”瓦斯琪提醒伊利丹，“他没有他先辈的政治头脑，应该是仓促继位造成的。”  
“既然成为了领袖，就应该承担起自己的责任。”伊利丹毫无波澜回答，“虽然他的年龄跟孩子一样，但是孩子总归会长大，而我们并不是可以教导他的长辈。”  
“伊利丹大人。”凯尔萨斯看上去一副欢快的样子，有意无意地站在瓦斯琪女士的旁边，昏红的光线映照在他的身上，显得他光彩夺目，如耀眼的太阳一般。

“你的祖辈也曾经像你这样战斗。”在顺利关闭燃烧军团的第一座传送门时，伊利丹毫不吝惜他的夸奖，“达斯雷玛和你一样勇往直前。”  
“我一直想成为那样的精灵。”凯尔萨斯的眼中闪现出了对战斗的热情，“枯燥的法术研究不如自己亲自上战场……如果不是怕燃烧军团再次降临，奎尔萨拉斯也不会布置起防御结界……”  
“等到我们攻打下黑暗神庙，我会告诉你一种方法，尽管那并不能解决所有的问题。”伊利丹眺望着黑暗神庙。  
“能暂时让辛多雷解决魔瘾已经很好了。”凯尔萨斯的眼睛发亮，“也许在您的指导下，可以让辛多雷进一步解决魔瘾问题，就像我跟随您之后，对于魔法的领悟更深刻了，我现在更希望留在您身边学习，就像我还是一个学徒一样。”  
“你会如愿的，小凯尔。”伊利丹突然伸手抓住了凯尔萨斯的肩头，“你还会光复你的国家。”

一小块邪能凝聚的水晶。  
凯尔萨斯握紧手中的水晶，交给了身后的罗曼斯：“这是伊利丹大人教授暂时缓解魔瘾的方法。”  
“这是邪能啊，凯尔萨斯。”罗曼斯并不赞同。  
“你看到现在的伊利丹大人了吗？”凯尔萨斯捋了一下头发，“利用邪能增强自身的力量，激发出全身的潜能，去猎杀恶魔。”  
“可这跟邪能水晶有什么关系？”罗曼斯不解地问。  
“既然伊利丹可以利用邪能，那么我们也可以利用邪能来缓解魔瘾……”顿了一下凯尔萨斯接着说，“邪能从本质上说也是一种能量，我们可以试着净化里面的邪恶，留下纯净的能力……或者，使用之后，将邪能分流出体内。”  
“分流出体内，多少也会残留在里面。”罗曼斯盯着幽光闪烁的水晶，“它总归是邪能，会影响我们的……”  
“但是你愿意让辛多雷们……因为饥渴而变成失心者吗？”凯尔萨斯质问，“这种分流邪能的方法，或是净化邪能的方法，必须尽快研究出来，你可以让帕萨雷恩帮你，他毕竟对于这种事情很擅长。”  
“凯尔萨斯，你这样是在玩火！”  
“我们别无办法。”

吸收，再分流。  
凯尔萨斯长出了一口气，他看着镜中的自己，与平时并没有两样，唯一不同的是，那双漂亮的蓝色眼睛，闪烁着幽暗的邪能光辉。  
这是代价。

“伊利丹大人。”凯尔萨斯恭敬地走到了恶魔猎手的身边，“辛多雷已经准备完毕，只待您的命令。”  
“那么，开始吧。”  
一个精灵法师抬起手臂，向城墙射出一束奥术能量闪电。也许是法师的失误影响了施法，奥术闪电没能穿透防御法术击中城墙上的攻城机器。正当法师丈量着射程准备再次施法时，一颗火球从城墙上呼啸而下，把血红的大地砸出一个坑。一队凯尔萨斯的士兵匆忙冲到城墙底下躲避敌人的火力。

凯尔萨斯微微皱眉，显然对于开始攻击的法师有些不满，挥手让后续部队开始冲锋，他转头看着伊利丹，期望自己表达忠心的承诺能够得到对方的回应。  
“我对你人民的斗志深感欣慰，年轻的凯尔。他们的精神和力量已经在这严酷的荒野中得到了磨砺。他们仅凭勇气便应该足以——”瓦斯琪的到来打断了恶魔猎手对凯尔萨斯的夸奖，法师明亮的眼睛暗淡了下来，很快又用炽热的目光看着他。瓦斯琪女士嘴角撇了撇，她现在觉得凯尔萨斯越发的幼稚起来——像个找大人要糖吃的孩子。考虑到他的年龄，娜迦女士决定关注战局。  
破碎者的加入，让攻打黑暗神庙顺利不少，尤其是破碎者潜行进入神庙内刺杀恶魔，让攻城的血精灵与娜迦联军损失很少。

伊利丹张开双翼从玛瑟里顿头顶跃入空中，向其他人发出了信号。  
瓦斯琪女士点头回应，随即举起双手开始施法。一条条火焰出现在伊利丹眼中，在深渊领主周围组成了复杂的图案——已经明白即将发生何事的玛瑟里顿发出一声怒吼。  
伊利丹向法术中灌注了更多力量。  
深渊领主被牢牢钉在原地，无处可逃。他口中如同墓碑大小的獠牙闪烁着，反射出魔法能量的光芒。他猛然抬起前腿，用尽浑身气力和全部法力同束缚咒语搏斗着。  
伊利丹压制着他并看向凯尔萨斯王子。血精灵舔了一下嘴唇，仿佛经验丰富的老饕看到了难得的美食一般。空气中充斥着的庞大魔法力量显然令他蠢蠢欲动。  
“凯尔萨斯，”伊利丹近乎嘶哑地喊道。他的声音传到了精灵耳中，于是凯尔萨斯张开双臂，加入了法术的吟唱。巨大的魔法能量从天而降，束缚咒语完成了。深渊领主怒吼着试图反抗，但一切都是徒劳。压制住他的咒语如此强大，就连他也无法反抗。伊利丹露出了笑容。他已将胜利握于手中，自己日思夜想的计划已经完成了第一阶段。

俘虏了深渊领主之后，伊利丹回想起凯尔萨斯当时的样子，他确信这个孩子已经被汲取邪能的力量所吸引，也许可以让他帮自己完成一个测试，也可能是让血精灵族群得到更好的缓解方法。

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

“那真是一种美味。”  
凯尔萨斯舔了舔嘴唇，回想起深渊领主身上的硫磺味道，有一种蠢蠢欲动的渴求，他知道那是对于魔法能量的渴求。自从伊利丹教会自己从外域到处充斥的邪能凝聚成水晶后，他就再也没有感觉到了法力的枯竭。他以为吸收那些邪能水晶就可以让他满足，直到深渊领主身上散发的魔法能量，他才发觉，自己居然想从恶魔身上直接汲取能量。

“伊利丹大人。”凯尔萨斯走到伊利丹面前微微行礼，“我想向您了解一些魔法的知识。”  
“年轻的凯尔，我知道你在想些什么。”伊利丹看向被束缚在地狱火城墙下方的玛瑟里顿，“这个恶魔领主的魔法能量确实比邪能凝聚的水晶，也更容易让你的族人得到满足。”  
“那么，我可以学习这种法术吗？”伊利丹看着法师脸上的恳求，点了点头。

“现在你只要跟着我念咒语，将玛瑟里顿的魔法能量吸收到体内，补充干涸的法力就可以。”伊利丹做出了演示，“吸收完成后，就去我的房间，我会告诉你怎么才能彻底消化掉这些能量，不要汲取太多。”  
“谢谢伊利丹大人。”凯尔萨斯念着咒语，学习伊利丹的样子汲取恶魔领主的魔法能量，引来他一阵咆哮。  
充盈的魔法能量让凯尔萨斯充满了喜悦，他并没有控制邪能的吸收强度，而是像一个多年未吃饱的乞丐面对大餐时那样——迫不及待地填满他的肚子。汲取了大量的邪能之后，凯尔萨斯有些飘飘然了，他的眼睛彻底变成了幽暗的绿色，勾起的嘴角露出了一个邪恶的笑容，伸手招出火焰击打在恶魔领主身上，看着那绿色的皮肤被烧出了一道焦痕。  
恶魔领主并没有惨叫而是讥讽地看着凯尔萨斯，嘴里吐出了甜蜜的诱惑：“年轻人，你这样的成就在燃烧军团也是不多见，如果你放了我，你就可以到燃烧军团谋得一份职位，成就会比我更高。”  
“那是不可能的。”凯尔萨斯虽然吸食邪能大脑而变得有些迟钝，却毫不客气地拒绝了玛瑟里顿的诱惑，他感觉到邪能有些控制自己，开始吟唱传送法术，将自己传送到恶魔猎手的房间，同时将体内的邪能分流出去。

没有分流出去的邪能冲击着他的身体，侵蚀着他的大脑、他的身体——当他的传送法术结束后，他看到了阿尔萨斯，那个毁了他国家的屠夫。  
“阿尔萨斯！过来战我！”他吼叫，法杖顶端的宝石明亮起来，冰霜与火焰夹杂在一起冲向死亡骑士。  
死亡骑士不过将手中的符文剑举了起来，冰霜就附着在了上面，而火焰也被熄灭。  
阿尔萨斯带着轻蔑的笑容看着他，左手在他失神的片刻，汲取了他一部分的生命。  
脸色苍白的他后退了一步，却被死亡骑士冲到了眼前，迫不得已用法杖抵御，法杖被劈成了两半，不过趁这个工夫，他已经抽出了那把属于逐日者荣光的圣物——烈焰之击。  
如同火焰般的符文在剑身上流淌着，他毫不犹豫地展开攻击，步步紧逼，灵敏的步伐令阿尔萨斯吃惊——一个法师居然有如此的战斗天赋，并不比从小接受武器训练的自己相差多少。  
一个不小心，阿尔萨斯被击倒在地。  
“终于让我等到了这一刻！”法师举起了剑刺了下去。

凯尔萨斯传送到他的房间后，伊利丹就发现了不对劲——法师的样子似乎是陷入了某种幻觉中，他虽然可以强制让法师从幻觉中离开，但还是决定观察法师的反应。  
幽灵视线让他轻易地看到了凯尔萨斯与阿尔萨斯的战斗，他可以感觉到法师身上复仇的怒焰，尤其是当烈焰之击出现的时候，他可以看到法师的自信，他要杀死那个屠杀了他的父亲、屠杀了他的人民、毁灭了他的国家的屠夫。  
随着凯尔萨斯举起烈焰之击刺下去，被邪能影响的法师，身上涌现出了暴戾的魔法波动——伊利丹知道，法师失控了，他被邪能侵蚀了，会迷失自己，就像当时自己汲取古尔丹头颅一样。  
还是太过于年轻，心智并没有自己想象得那么坚强。  
伊利丹禁锢了法师，看着他在禁锢里尽情释放法术，烈焰灼烧着他的身体，他的肌肤，他的情绪——此时伊利丹只能庆幸凯尔萨斯施法的精准度和对魔法亲和的体质，那样暴戾的法术失控，仅仅是将他的衣物化成了灰烬。

耗尽法力的凯尔萨斯脸色苍白地倒在地上，伊利丹撤除了禁锢法术，将法师抱了起来，放在了床上。  
“看来他的体质还算不错。”伊利丹用法术检查起法师的身体——仅仅是法力耗尽，而身体的强度增加不少。“下次应该控制一下他的吸入量，逐渐适应。”  
看了一眼逐渐发亮的天色，伊利丹有些疲惫，就躺在了凯尔萨斯的身边睡了过去。

法力耗尽后的空虚感让凯尔萨斯很快醒了过来。他摸索着床铺，想要拿一块邪能水晶吸食，却摸到了一个炽热的身体。凯尔萨斯一惊，睁开眼睛——发现身边熟睡的是伊利丹，而他自己却是一丝不挂。  
发生了什么？  
凯尔萨斯大脑一片空白，他凝望着伊利丹，干涸的法力让他不自觉地将手放在了恶魔猎手光裸的胸膛上……  
“唔……”不过是才汲取了一点法力，就被惊醒的恶魔猎手抓住手腕按在身下。  
“小凯尔。”看到法师渴求的目光，恶魔猎手立刻明白这是法力耗尽后，魔瘾发作了。随手拿出两块邪能水晶放在法师的手上，法师本能地汲取起来。  
“伊利丹大人。”平静下来的法师惊惧地看着恶魔猎手，身体不由得颤抖起来，“能不能让我先起来？”伊利丹点了点头，放开了法师。凯尔萨斯立刻就缩在了床角，双手抱胸，一副戒备的样子。  
微微皱眉，伊利丹打量了一下凯尔萨斯，慢慢地说：“休息好了，就回到自己的卧室去。直接吸食邪能的事情，我还会跟你再进行训练，你可并不合格，小凯尔。”看着继续躺床上的伊利丹，凯尔萨斯不知所措，最后咬牙下床，传送回自己的卧室。

过了几天后，伊利丹再次召集了凯尔萨斯，让他在自己的面前汲取恶魔领主的魔法能量，通过传送回到自己的房间。被邪能灼烧的身体，再一次不受控制地释放出法术，伊利丹再一次禁锢了他，直到火焰渐渐熄灭。  
“伊利丹大人。”凯尔萨斯异常羞涩瘫在地上——他又烧毁了自己的衣服，一丝不挂地站在了恶魔猎手面前。  
“很疲累吧？”伊利丹抱起了疲累的法师，将他放在了床上，“体内的魔力应该不会让你的魔瘾发作，休息之后就回去吧。”  
凯尔萨斯点了点头，闭上了眼睛，然后觉得身边一沉——他知道伊利丹就在他的身边躺了下来。

这样的日子持续了很长的时间，久到凯尔萨斯已经麻木了——他经常在邪能训练后，一丝不挂地站在伊利丹面前，然后跟他的主人睡在同一张床上，甚至……他有些依赖这种感觉。  
对于凯尔萨斯的训练，伊利丹有些不满意——凯尔萨斯的意志力算是很不错了，但是他的身体适应邪能并压制下去，却是一件很困难的事情，尤其是在将邪能分流之后，身体的空虚感，总会让他做一些其他事情，这种事情对于普通的男性来说，是比较正常的，而对于凯尔萨斯这种情况，就过于频繁了。  
伊利丹再一次抓住了法师伸向自己的手腕：“小凯尔。”声音中的怒气是怎么也抵消不掉的。  
“主人？”凯尔萨斯神情恍惚地看着恶魔猎手，另一只手却伸向了自己的下身。  
“记得我跟你说过的话，你要控制住自己。”伊利丹有些厌恶地放开了法师的手腕，法师却反身扑在了恶魔猎手的身上。  
“主人，不如……你来跟我做爱吧。”  
“你知道你在说什么吗，年轻的凯尔。”伊利丹反身压住了法师，“你知道你在吸收邪能之后，不能控制自己吗？”  
“知道。”凯尔萨斯感觉自己的牙齿在打颤，“可是每次抵抗吸食入体内的邪能，都会让我裸体躺在您的身边，我觉得不如……”  
“所以？你认为我跟你之间发生了什么？”伊利丹松开了对法师的钳制，“你让我失望了。”  
“主人……”凯尔萨斯明显松了一口气，却在脸上微微露出了失望的神色。  
“凯尔，我的心不在此。”伊利丹抬头眺望着远方，“我成为恶魔猎手，是因为我知道只有这样才能避免被燃烧军团群控制，我每天都在对抗着身体内的邪能，我利用恶魔的能量却不臣服于他。”顿了一下，伊利丹审视着凯尔萨斯，“我希望你能利用邪能，也能控制住自己的心智。在我看来，血精灵的魔瘾需要的是自制能力，控制不住自己，就会变成行尸走肉……”微不可察叹息了一声，“凯尔，把你的部下送一些给我，要心智坚强的。”  
“主人……”凯尔萨斯抬头望着伊利丹，想从那张脸上看出什么，却什么也看不出来，“我会让一些心智坚强的血精灵过来。凯恩·日怒是我最信任、也是其中心智最坚强的一个，希望您不要介怀，他曾经是日怒军团的领袖。”  
“如果他像你说的那样，我更希望他能像你一样，献上他的忠诚。”

凯尔萨斯求爱之后，伊利丹反而更信任自己的副官了，也慢慢地教授了他一些法术上更深层的东西，这让法师惊喜万分，对伊利丹的忠诚更加牢靠。

出征诺森德之前，凯尔萨斯凝望着他的主人：“我希望主人能够允许我独自挑战阿尔萨斯。”  
“你要为你的族人复仇？”  
“是。”凯尔萨斯点头，摸了摸手中的烈焰之击，“这把剑被他砍断过，我已经重新铸造，而阿尔萨斯则是这把剑最好的淬炼。”  
“我想达斯雷玛会很高兴他的后人如此英勇。”伊利丹踱到他的身后，将手搭在他的肩头，“我给予你这次机会。你将得到一个完美的复仇。”  
“谢谢主人。”凯尔萨斯的身体微微向后，靠在了恶魔猎手的胸膛上，英俊的脸上泛起了红晕。

真正的仇人见面。  
尽管阿尔萨斯用言语试图激怒他，但是他的反唇相讥，却是让阿尔萨斯的心神震动——要是这样解决死亡骑士就好了。  
凯尔萨斯从地上爬了起来，用烈焰之击抵住了霜之哀伤。  
毕竟不是真正的战士，凯尔萨斯感觉到了力量的绝对压制，他看着霜之哀伤一点一点地压向自己，作出了保存自己的决定。  
“她恨你。”耳语般的呢喃，让阿尔萨斯心神大乱，而凯尔萨斯则趁机传送走了。

只能寄希望于伊利丹大人了。  
凯尔萨斯有些悲伤——也许正是这个原因才让他选择保存自己。想着伊利丹，他又想到了出征北裂境前密集的邪能训练……脸不禁又红了。

娜迦找到伊利丹的时候，凯尔萨斯的脸色格外苍白，他没有想到伊利丹会伤得那么重，要是知道那样，他就拼死重伤阿尔萨斯了！  
那个屠夫！  
凯尔萨斯握紧了拳头，吩咐牧师与娜迦祭祀一起治疗伊利丹。

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

护送伊利丹返回外域之后，凯尔萨斯就感觉到了一股强大的压迫力量。他传送到了基尔加丹的王座，抬头看向红色的天空，基尔加丹的声音出现在他的脑海里：“怎么样？你考虑清楚了吗？”

那是攻陷了黑暗神殿之后不久，基尔加丹降临在外域。  
他的主人，伊利丹大人被一股强大的力量压迫着，而这股力量也同样压迫着他、甚至窥视他的思想。  
“有意思的精灵。”一个声音出现在自己的脑海里。  
“你是谁？”他问着那个声音。  
“基尔加丹，伊利丹的主人。”那个声音回答他，“你是伊利丹的副官？为了解决魔瘾而跟随他？”  
凯尔萨斯保持了沉默，他知道了那个声音属于什么，也知道在古老的精灵典籍中，代表了什么。  
“怎么不说话了？”基尔加丹的声音甜腻而充满了诱惑，“你不是想复仇吗？不是想得到力量吗？不是想解决人民的魔瘾吗？不是想恢复往日的荣光吗？”  
凯尔萨斯继续保持沉默。  
“你的主人是我的仆从，你更应该是我的仆从。”基尔加丹继续说，“你的主人知道所有的真相，他知道燃烧军团将会毁灭所有的世界，所以他选择了加入。而你加入了他的部队，也应该知道总有一天艾泽拉斯会化为火海，与其这样，还不如直接加入燃烧军团，让你跟你的子民得到永生。”  
“我现在仍然是伊利丹大人的副官。”凯尔萨斯慢慢地说，“在他的手下与在你的手下，有什么区别呢，恶魔领主大人？”  
“不同的是，你可以监视伊利丹……随时汇报给我他的行为，而我会提供给你最稳定的能源供给。哦，这是个小小的礼物。”基尔加丹将纯正的魔法能量灌注给了凯尔萨斯，“奥术能量与邪能是可以转换……所以，能告诉我，你的选择吗？”

凯尔萨斯并没有回复基尔加丹，而是通过特殊的渠道告诉了基尔加丹一些伊利丹的事情，比如训练自己控制吸收邪能，丝毫没有提及伊利丹向自己要了很多的血精灵，有筹建直属部队的打算。凯尔萨斯明白，基尔加丹是个恶魔，而跟恶魔做交易，无异于与虎谋皮。  
“还要封闭自己的思想……以及分裂自己的灵魂。”喃喃自语中的凯尔萨斯分裂出了灵魂中善良的一面，一片两片……直到一百片，“有一些思维，可以分裂到碎片上去……”

“是的，我考虑清楚了。”凯尔萨斯回答得很快，“伊利丹受伤了，那个阿尔萨斯得到了耐奥祖的全部力量。”  
“真是蠢货。”基尔加丹声音里含着怒气，他审视着凯尔萨斯，让他感到了无形的压力。  
“他似乎准备干些什么事情……”凯尔萨斯小心翼翼地说，“最近与灰舌死誓者过从甚密，娜迦都被他派到了赞加沼泽。”  
“那么你的部队呢？”基尔加丹盯着凯尔萨斯，并没有扫描他的思维。  
“我并不受到信任，我的部队都驻扎在外面。”凯尔萨斯尽量做到坦然，“最近我打算找一块地方，一方面是远离他免得被怀疑……当然，他的身边留下了我的心腹监视。另一方面，方便与您联络。”  
“思虑很周全。”基尔加丹满意地点了点头，“继续监视他，等待我的命令。”  
“是的。”

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

凯尔萨斯回到伊利丹身边的时候，瓦斯琪正在跟他说着什么，伊利丹的表情严肃，似乎很生气的样子。  
“……这么说来，他早就有了背叛的心思？”伊利丹的话语让刚刚踏入房间的凯尔萨斯有些心惊，他望向了瓦斯琪，却看到娜迦女士嘲讽的面容。  
“是啊，自从黑暗神殿被攻打下来后，他就起了异心。”娜迦女士接着说，“幸好您让我派人监视他，否则也不知道他会勾结您的敌人。”  
“做的很好啊，瓦斯琪。”伊利丹点了点头，“小凯尔，怎么这么晚才过来？”  
“伊利丹大人，您的身体好些了吗？需要我再派牧师过来吗？”凯尔萨斯走近了几步，施礼之后关切地询问。  
“小凯尔。”伊利丹有些奇怪地看着法师，虽然凯尔萨斯表现得跟平常差不多，但是微微抖动的耳朵，让恶魔猎手察觉到了不同，他突然示意瓦斯琪女士离开，“有些事情我想单独跟你说。”  
瓦斯琪女士点了点头：“那我先去整理部队，准备进驻赞加沼泽。”

“你没有想对我说的话吗，小凯尔？”伊利丹从床上坐了起来，“……尤其是在见过了基尔加丹之后。”  
“……您都知道了？”凯尔萨斯惊讶之余，脱口而出。  
“我真的没有想到你会这么愚蠢。”恶魔猎手的脸色变了——他只不过是兴起用玩笑的口吻询问，却听到了他最不想知道的事情。他盯着法师，突然伸出手抓住了法师的衣领，用最严厉的声音里表达着失望，“达斯雷玛同样是忠于艾萨拉女王的上层精灵，却在最后背叛了艾萨拉女王。所有人都会称赞他——因为他阻止了恶魔的入侵。而你在干什么？我的副官？你在跟基尔加丹交易……”  
“我并没有交代所有的事情，主人……”凯尔萨斯扭过头去，将自己所做的事情坦白，“我让他相信，我确实在监视您，您的一些无关紧要的行为我也向他进行了汇报……比如训练我吸食邪能，比如您与灰舌死誓者过从甚密。”  
“我可不认为你那可笑的把戏可以瞒过基尔加丹。”伊利丹将法师提起按在墙上，强迫性地抬起他的下巴，让法师的脸面对着他，强大的压迫感，让凯尔萨斯的身体微微有些颤抖，他无法扭头躲过伊利丹的审视，只能哀求地看着恶魔猎手。  
“您可以跟我一起去找玛瑟里顿。我会吸入过量的邪能……”凯尔萨斯小声地说，“您可以在我魔瘾发作的时候……拷问我。您知道那个时候在您面前，我很难控制内心的真实想法。”  
“你长大了，年轻的凯尔。”伊利丹突然松开了手臂，法师就顺着墙壁滑了下来跪坐在地上，抬起头望着恶魔猎手，“以前你曾经提议过的事情，现在我不会拒绝了。”

自从这次坦诚布公的谈话后，伊利丹与凯尔萨斯的关系微妙了许多。瓦斯琪能够感觉到伊利丹的信任给了法师不少，甚至是一些她都不知道的事情会交给法师去办。  
“这样真的好吗？”趁着凯尔萨斯外出办事，瓦斯琪直截了当地问伊利丹，“他并不是很沉稳的个性，尤其是有点什么事情都写在脸上。”  
“这正是他的优势，瓦斯琪。”恶魔猎手仍然沉浸在昨晚训练凯尔萨斯带来的喜悦中，“就是因为他容易被看破心思，才更容易欺骗人……阿卡玛又与玛维联络了？”  
“他们去了沙塔斯城。”瓦斯琪漫不经心地说，“凯尔萨斯那群背叛他的手下，试图接触她，却被她拒绝了。”  
“连自己的领袖都可以背叛，自然不会取信于他人。”伊利丹点了点头，“你那边还需要抓紧时间。”  
“我会的。”瓦斯琪退了出去。

“灰舌死誓者？”基尔加丹审视着凯尔萨斯，“它的首领在接触玛维·影歌，试图将伊利丹再次抓捕？”  
“是的。”凯尔萨斯回答。  
“这种机密的事情你不是打听不到吗？”  
“我用了一些……特殊的方法。”凯尔萨斯犹豫地开口，“他当时很高兴，就顺口说了出来。”  
“那我就助她一臂之力。”基尔加丹笑了起来。  
“为什么不直接降临外域去处置了伊利丹？”凯尔萨斯突然问。  
“军团现在有更重要的事情。”基尔加丹散发出了强大的压迫感，迫使凯尔萨斯弯下了腰，“在军团解决那些事情之后，自然会好好处理伊利丹这个叛徒。”

“他是这样说的？”伊利丹伸手抓住法师，把他带进了怀里，用手指梳理着他略有些凌乱的长发。  
这种亲密的行为让法师有些发抖的身躯平静了下来。他将头靠在了伊利丹的胸前，闭着眼睛回答：“他说军团暂时有事情绊住了，而且他想利用玛维……作为牵制您的手段。”  
“果然有基尔加丹插手。”伊利丹眺望着远方，“我准备做的事情非常危险……”他用近乎于耳语的声音轻声呢喃着，“凯尔萨斯，帮我拖住基尔加丹，如果我所做的事情成功了，基尔加丹将会永远成为历史。”  
凯尔萨斯瞬间明白了伊利丹的想法，他低声地说：“我分裂了自己的灵魂……”伊利丹一怔，他从来没有想到法师会做这种事情，“每次基尔加丹的降临，我都会偷偷将碎片散在他的身上，让那些碎片来定位一个目标……”  
伊利丹的心脏骤然收紧了，他知道了凯尔萨斯的想法，他居然用自己的灵魂作为诱饵：“你会变得虚弱……”  
“我手上只有一片灵魂碎片了，这片碎片可以找到所有的碎片，当它们合为一体的时候，那个坐标就会出现。我知道您一直想找那个坐标。”  
“凯尔！”  
“我接受了基尔加丹的建议，如果我死去，我的心脏就会被邪能水晶代替……重新回到世间。”  
“主人。”凯尔萨斯突然挣脱了伊利丹的怀抱，“我将会离开黑暗神殿，我的手下会任您驱使，希望您能好好对待他们，让他们可以活下去……在接下去的时间里，我会‘失踪’。”  
“你要去跟基尔加丹周旋？”  
“不，只是建立一个基地，制造背叛您的假象。”法师突然跪在了地上，“我们之间的关系到此为止了。”

伊利丹沉默地看着凯尔萨斯向自己行了最后一礼后，离开了——红色的法袍与金色长发下的背影是如此的单薄，也是如此的美丽。  
伊利丹每天都很忙碌，他并不希望利用到手中的灵魂碎片，他将那片碎片融入到了自己的灵魂中，就好像凯尔萨斯依然在自己身边一样。不知道从什么时候起，他心中泰兰德的位置上，有了凯尔萨斯的身影。有时候他甚至想，那个孩子是那样的天真幼稚，却又以为自己聪明无比，是多么需要一个长辈对他进行指导。  
“能在这么恶劣的情况下活下来，还聚集了大多数的族人在自己身边……”伊利丹握紧了手中古尔丹的头颅，“希望你脑子里有阿古斯的坐标。”

胸口贯穿的邪能水晶让凯尔萨斯明白，他又活了过来——他并没有刻意打听他主人的下落，却仍然听到了恶魔猎手的结局：黑暗神殿得到了解放，阿卡玛带领玛维与一群冒险者潜入了进去，将他的主人杀死……  
被挖走的心脏带走了他的感情，他如同一个傀儡般，按照基尔加丹的指示染指太阳之井，他如同万年前的艾萨拉女王那样，引入恶魔军团毁灭世界。  
“别拿那种眼神看着我……”别用那种怜悯的眼神施舍于我，凯尔萨斯高傲地扬起头颅，“我知道你们在想什么。但风暴要塞的失败早就过去了。”就如同伊利丹已经逝去一样，凯尔萨斯的语气异常平静，“你们真以为我会臣服于那个又瞎又粗野又下贱的暗夜精灵杂种？”突然加快的语气让凯尔萨斯的声音有些颤抖，“我只是利用他而已，他只是我庞大计划的绊脚石，我真正的计划在这里，这次我不会再失败了！”

多年之后，守望堡地窟里伊利丹的尸体被古尔丹带走，那个被封印的灵魂迷失在了扭曲虚空中，他的灵魂中，隐藏了一片完好的灵魂碎片，在他游荡扭曲虚空的时候，给了他一道指引之光。他顺着光芒飘去，来到了一个看似美丽却又荒芜的星球——阿古斯，艾瑞达的家园，德莱尼曾经的家园。

辉煌宏大的建筑，比外域的沙塔斯还要耀眼，是真正的“圣光之城”，只可惜这里面全是各种恶魔。  
一块熟悉的灵魂碎片浮现在他的眼前，他想起了那个跪在他面前，向他发誓效忠的精灵。  
抓住了碎片的一角，伊利丹开始沿着碎片寻找，一片、二片……他收集了近百片碎片，才勉强拼凑出了精灵在世上最后的影像。  
“主人，当您寻找到我最后一片灵魂碎片的时候，您就可以回到艾泽拉斯了。而我就会成为这里的坐标。按照您的要求，我牺牲了自己，不仅仅是为了辛多雷，也是为了艾泽拉斯。”凯尔萨斯的影像轻笑了一声，“我牺牲了自己的生命、名誉，还有辛多雷子民的性命，只是想找到一个辛多雷可以永远生存下去的道路。您可以不必向辛多雷现任的领袖转达这些，我现在就把基尔加丹的真正坐标给您。希望您消灭他之后，会将我残存的灵魂碎片带回故土，让我安息在逐日岛上，与我的祖辈在一起。”凯尔萨斯那张年轻而英俊的面容消失了，仅仅剩下了一个坐标。  
伊利丹凝望着刚才凯尔萨斯出现的地方，久久。  
“你应该被牢记，凯尔。”  
伊利丹抓起了坐标，用法术束缚了所有的灵魂碎片。  
“你会回来洗刷你的耻辱，在消灭基尔加丹之后。”


	2. 番外：拷问

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 被炸出与基尔加丹勾结的事情后，伊利丹对凯尔萨斯进行的灵魂与身体的拷问。

几分钟前，凯尔萨斯被恶魔猎手诈出了与基尔加丹勾结的事实，面对伊利丹的失望，法师坦诚自己只是哄骗恶魔领主，如果恶魔猎手不相信的话，可以用平时邪能训练后自己虚弱期来进行拷问，那个时候的他是无法面对恶魔猎手撒谎的。  
“你长大了，年轻的凯尔。”伊利丹松开了压制法师的手，凯尔萨斯顺着墙壁滑落跪坐在地上，仰头望着恶魔猎手。伊利丹的嘴角微微上翘，意有所指地对法师说：“以前你的提议，现在我不会拒绝了。”

身体被再次提了起来，恶魔猎手将法师丢在了他养伤的床上。凯尔萨斯用双手撑起了身体，望着恶魔猎手走近，翻身上床。他摸索着解开法袍前襟，没等他把法袍脱掉，就连里面的衬衣都被蛮横地撕成了两半。赤裸的身体暴露在空气中，他不禁用手臂环住了胸膛。  
“你接受拷问的诚意呢，小凯尔？”伊利丹撑在他的上方，头颅靠近了法师的面颊，鼻间呼出的气息扫过他的耳边。凯尔萨斯的脸颊微微有些泛红，他放开了自己的手臂，伸手抓住了恶魔猎手头上的犄角，将身体贴近了伊利丹的头颅。  
粉嫩的乳尖被含在嘴里吸吮着，凯尔萨斯的呼吸渐渐急促起来，他用大腿磨蹭着恶魔猎手的胯间，洁白的肌肤上泛起了粉红色。  
“嗯……”微微发出的呻吟，让伊利丹揉捏起法师另一边的乳尖，双重的刺激下，凯尔萨斯的双腿更加难耐地蹭触着恶魔猎手，直到伊利丹不耐烦地将法师的裤子撕成两半扔在了地上。  
“主人？”凯尔萨斯有些紧张，尽管这不是他第一次在伊利丹面前赤身裸体，但是想到一会儿就要接受恶魔猎手的洗礼，他就莫名的紧张起来。  
下巴被捏了起来，法师仰望着伊利丹，看着他的嘴唇在眼前放大，最后印在了自己的嘴唇上。凯尔萨斯突然安心了下来，他张开嘴与恶魔猎手伸进来的舌头交缠在了一起。  
褪掉了最后一层障碍，笔直修长的双腿分别盘住了伊利丹的腰间，用一双因情动而变成幽深潭水的眼睛望着他，低声说：“……您的拷问可以开始了。”  
“我会如你所愿，拷问你身体的每一寸。”伊利丹咬住了法师的喉结，“……小凯尔。”

“呃……”法师的双臂穿过伊利丹的腋下，双手牢牢地攀住了肩头，粗壮的阴茎一寸寸地顶进他的身体，窄小的穴口吃力地吞纳着。痛楚，让他不禁在紫罗兰色的肌肤上留下了抓挠的痕迹，涌现出泪水从腮边滑落下去，洇湿了柔顺的长发，压抑的呻吟声里夹杂着低低的抽泣声，“……请饶恕我。”  
“告诉我，你还隐瞒了什么？”低声的呢喃在法师的耳边环绕，弯折的耳尖被含在了嘴里。完全没入的阴茎并没有抽出来，而是在体内辗转着，不断地刺激着令法师欢愉的地带……凯尔萨斯在痛苦中参杂着快乐，漂亮的眼睛呈现出迷茫的神色，望着那绘制出魔法符文的手臂，他张开嘴贴了上去，只是轻轻的吸吮了几口，就被恶魔猎人翻转了身体——手腕被抓住按在头顶，脸颊紧紧地贴在枕头上，伏下的身体被捞起，大敞的双腿被牢牢地压住。  
“我所说的都是事实……唔！”性器的再次进入，打断了法师的话语，而这种交合的姿式、这样臣服的姿态让凯尔萨斯感到了卑微，他几乎是用尽了力气才说出了这样的话语，“我所忠于的主人……呃……只有您一个……啊……伊利丹·怒风……啊！”他弓起了身体，承受着恶魔猎手一次又一次的撞击，令他羞耻的“啪啪”声音，随着长发滑落下肩头，盖住了他通红的脸庞。  
“你的表现仍然不够。”绷紧的背部被伊利丹舔舐着，脊柱上传来的快感，简直令他发疯，他的身体绷得更紧了，窄小的甬道不断地绞紧，带来了强力的挤压感，令恶魔猎手愉悦起来，甚至放开了钳制他的手腕，让他用肘部撑住了身体。  
手腕被放开后的第一件事情，凯尔萨斯咬住了枕头，刚刚放纵的叫声让他害怕，他怕门口的守卫听到什么，毕竟他与伊利丹的关系仅仅是上下级，如果让人知道他还跟恶魔猎手上床，那么他手下的人会怎么看待自己。

伊利丹将凯尔萨斯丢在床上之后，就无法遏制自己隐匿的心思——他终于找到了正当的理由来侵犯法师。从他对法师进行邪能训练开始，法师事后的自渎模样，时不时地诱惑着他，尤其是在没有睡熟之前，那压抑在枕间的呻吟，总能撩拨得他勃起。只是法师作为他的部下，他没有理由命令他献出自己的身体。而现在，法师与基尔加丹勾结的事实，可以让他任意地侵犯法师，看着他在自己身下呻吟、抽泣。  
托起了法师的身体，让他趴伏在自己的身上，冰凉的泪水滴落在自己的脸颊上，他伸手抚摸着法师的后背，细腻光滑的触感让他流连。微凉的唇瓣印在了他的嘴唇上，法师有些笨拙地想要汲取他的力量，讨好地爱抚着他的身体，扭动的身躯点燃了他的热情。  
“主人……”尽管腰间酸软，凯尔萨斯仍然挺直了身躯，缓慢地在恶魔猎人的身上起伏着，手指抓住自己软垂的下身，在他的面前撸动着；兴奋得有些湿漉漉的眼神，泛着红晕的脸颊，像一株挺立的红莲，吸引着恶魔猎手去采撷。伊利丹伸手抓住了法师的臀瓣，在他起伏的同时，不断地抓揉着，窄小的穴口因此而吞吐得更加卖力，带给恶魔猎手不一样的刺激。  
“啊……哈……”再也压抑不住的呻吟声脱口而出，回荡在房间里。抛弃羞怯的凯尔萨斯，伏下身去吻住了伊利丹，任由他颠弄着身体，手上也加快了撸动的速度，等到他再次起身的时候，他与恶魔猎手的小腹上全是乳白色的液体。  
伊利丹再次把他压在身上，缓慢地碾压着前列腺，刺激着他再度勃起。弯折的双腿搭在了恶魔猎手的肩头，情欲再次淹没了法师的理智，他甚至不知道他什么时候被放下了双腿，恶魔猎手将他摆成侧卧姿式，抬起了他的一条腿，就再次进入了他的身体。

当恶魔猎手放开法师的时候，他只能趴在床上喘息着，柔顺的长发散乱地贴在他的身上，敞开的腿间还有未曾消散的指印，乳白色的液体正从穴口缓缓地淌出来。  
法师抬起头看向恶魔猎手：“我已经交代了所有的一切……主人。”凯尔萨斯的声音沙哑，有一种说不出的慵懒与性感。  
“所有？”恶魔猎手坐在了法师的身边，抚摸着他的后背，突然扬手狠狠地打在了他的屁股上。  
毫无防备的法师被打的泪水瞬间涌了出来，他扭头看向伊利丹，目光落在了恶魔猎手的胯下，低下头去闷闷地说：“您说的对，我还没有向您说出我的想法，请您继续拷问我，直到您得到想要的答案。”

拷问的时间很长，长到凯尔萨斯的神智已经完全模糊了，他机械性地回应着恶魔猎手的动作，柔韧的身体被各种折揉，每一个姿势都充满了美感与诱惑力，让伊利丹有一种说不出的满足感，更不用说凯尔萨斯顺从且讨好的样子让他感到窝心。  
环住了凯尔萨斯的腰身，伊利丹从背后抱住法师：“今天，就待在这里不用回去了。”  
“主人？”背后的身体紧贴着自己，凯尔萨斯感觉到莫名的安心，随即又想到了门口的守卫，“我不回去会被门口的守卫怀疑的……况且刚才我的声音还那么大。”  
“小凯尔。”伊利丹放在法师腰间的手臂收紧了一些，让他的身体更贴近自己，“你以为他们会不知道吗？你每次邪能训练的时候，他们就已经知道了。”  
“哦，不。”凯尔萨斯捂住了自己的脸，扭动的身体再一次唤醒了伊利丹的热情，扳过他的身体，恶魔猎手扒开了他捂住脸的双手，吻上了美丽的唇瓣。


End file.
